Pipettes can be imaged in the HVEM and the inner dimensions characterized. The pipette is then filled with a flourescent or absorbing dye and imaged in the LM to accurately calibrate the formation and analysis of 3-D images. This provides a direct calibration of the 3-D light microscope's response function.